newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jose Reyes
José Bernabé Reyes (born June 11, 1983) is a Major League Baseball infielder Dominican baseball player for the Florida Marlins. He is not related to Argenis Reyes but the 2 were child-hood friends. 2000-2002 Reyes began his professional career in 2000. From 2000-2002 he played in the minors. 2003-2008 He made his debut on June 10,2003. He had great seasons from 2004,2005,2006,2007,2008. 2009 On May 3 he was added to the DL. He was the first player to be on the 2009 DL which began in LA in a game against the Los Angeles Dodgers. 2010 On March 11 Reyes was diagnosed with a hyperactive thyroid gland and was ordered by doctors to cease spring training activity. On March 23 , Reyes' thyroid levels returned to normal and he was cleared to play. He was placed on the 15-day disabled list and missed the start of the regular season. On April 10, Jose returned to the Mets in a 4-3 loss to the Washington Nationals. On June 12 Reyes hit a lead-off homerun on a 2-2 count for his 3rd of the season off Baltimore Orioles pitcher Brian Matusz. On June 19 Reyes hit 2 homeruns off New York Yankees pitcher Phil Hughes by hitting the second pitch in the first on 0-1 count (Solo Homer). Then in the third again off Hughes on a 1-1 count making it a 2-run homer (Him and Blanco). August 27,2010. 2011 On May 30 Jose Reyes was placed Bereavement list/Paternity list due to the death of his grandmother and the mets called up Bobby Parnell to replace his spot on the roster. He returned on June 1, as Taylor Buchholz was placed on the DL. In June a protest began called 2011 Jose Reyes Trade Protest for the mets not to trade Jose Reyes since 2011 is his last year of his mets contract. On June 12, he hit a homerun after Scott Hairston hit his first as a Met @ the Pittsburgh Pirates in a 7-0 win. On July 7 he was placed on the 15 day dl due to a pulled hamstring (not the one in 09) in game 2 at Citi Field in the Subway Series. On July 19 Reyes returned to the mets as they sent down Ruben Tejada. On August 7 Reyes was taken out of the game against the Atlanta Braves as Willie Harris replaced him as Daniel Murphy was Murphing Out as the Mets are Tomato Crushed. On August 8 he was placed on the 15-day DL along with Murphy as Mike Baxter took his spot on the roster. He finally returned on August 29 as they sent down Baxter. He started in game 2 of a double header against the Florida Marlins at home in the 5 Game Series. For his return see Reyes Spices up Game 2. Another highlight of Jose's career was he became the first Met in history to win a batting title. He won with a .337 average to beat Milwaukee Brewers Ryan Braun for the lead on September 28. For more see Reyes Wins The Batting Title. Since 2011 is his last year of his Mets contract there has been concerns either he will return to the Mets or be traded to another team during the year or will sign with another team. For his probable return see Will Reyes Return?. 2012:Marlins On December 7,2011, Reyes singed with the Florida Marlins for 6 years worth $105 Million. As he wore Number 7 for the Mets he still wears Number 7 for the Marlins. For more see The Reyes Era Collapses. His number 7 was later given to bench coach Bob Geren. On April 24 he made his return and he was booed by the fans. He was honored with a video tribute before the game. For more see Mets Sweep Marlins. Category:Jose Reyes Category:InFielders Category:Shortstop Category:Flordia Marlins